


Clifford Twins

by arzaylea



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzaylea/pseuds/arzaylea
Summary: Where Luke likes Brady Clifford but he's got another Clifford to watch out for.This work of fiction may not be copied or plagiarized. It may be translated with permission of author.Wattpad | homosos ©™️ 2017





	1. Chapter 1

Luke was the first to climb into the backseat of his vehicle that was parked in the backyard of the Clifford household and then helped his boyfriend, Brady, into the tall vehicle before closing the door behind him.

Brady climbed on top of Luke's lap, who happened to be settled in the middle of the vehicle, letting Brady place a small kiss to his lips.

"I'm not heavy, am I?" the boy with brown, dyed, hair asked as he placed his hands on Luke's shoulders. His green eyes looking into his favorite pair of blue ones that made him smile wide every time.

"Not at all baby, but why can't we go inside?" he asked, then placed a small kiss on Brady's forehead which was soon returned back to his own cheek.

They both blushed, and then giggled quietly.

"My parents would ask you every question in the world, I'd much rather it be us until we're ready for that."

Luke nodded, "If you say so, sweetheart."

"I do say so," Brady chuckled, the adorable noise bringing Luke to do the same.

Brady swears he loves Luke the most, and he's reminded of it every time Luke looked at him.

They both let out small sighs of happiness as they kept eye to eye, the small yet their bright smiles felt like they were to never disappear.

Brady relaxed back as he laid back into Luke's arms, his boyfriend slowly unwrapping his arms until Brady was rested back as far as he could. He reached up letting his left arm fall into the passenger's seat that was claimed as his, and his right arm falls into the driver's seat that belonged to his boyfriend.

Luke knew Brady was beautiful and he was so lucky to have him.

Brady knew he was so lucky to have Luke to call as his boyfriend.

Luke was his to be cuddled and spoiled by, and he loved that.

They could both easily admit to being in love with the other, even if they were just in the moment.

They never knew without each other, but with, they knew how to feel.

Brady reached his hands back out of the seats and brought them to Luke's, whining quietly when he couldn't reach the older's hands.

Luke loved how adorable Brady was all the time, he knew for a fact he was going to protect this boy forever.

Luke giggled quietly when he noticed Brady's whine, and took his boyfriend's hands in his own.

"Luke, Luke, do that cute thing again," Brady giggled softly, letting go of Luke's hand to tug on Luke's sleeve.

Luke smiled. It was hard for Luke to catch up on what "cute thing" Brady wanted him to do, there was something Brady would add to the cute thing list every day.

"Awe, awe," Brady cooed, the smile on his face growing even wider. His boyfriend was the cutest person in the world.

"I didn't even do anything," Luke spoke, soft, while shaking his head at the younger.

"No," Brady rolled his eyes, "you did the cute thing," he added, in an obvious 'duh' tone.

"But yesterday when I did the cute thing all I did was snap my fingers," Luke mumbled, bending down to nuzzle his face to his boyfriend's stomach, causing the younger to giggle and squirm.

Luke loved how Brady could never stay still, it was another thing that made him seem to fall for the fifteen-year-old.

"But you were so cute when you snapped, it was just so adorable," Brady giggled more, his giggles starting to become squeals along with gasps to catch his breath.

Luke stopped nuzzling his head to his beautiful boyfriend so he could catch his breath.

"You're the cute one here," Luke mumbled loud enough for Brady to hear, which was just enough to make the younger blush.

The two kept eye to eye with cheeky smiles across their faces and was stopped by a kiss to Brady's stomach by Luke.

Brady reached up to let his hand comb through Luke's hair, and let out a small giggle. He didn't have a reason for it this time. Luke just put him in the happiest mood that would make Brady smile for years.

"I think I love you," Brady stated, as both of them sat up in the vehicle. Brady wrapped his arms loosely around Luke's neck, and let Luke place a few kisses to everywhere on Brady's face.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Brady," Michael screamed at the top of his lungs, slamming the house door behind him.

He didn't know how his brother beat him to the house, they both came from school, and then straight to home. Maybe Brady was able to get a ride or something, Michael assumed.

He knew Brady didn't beat him to the house by the walking because, well, Brady was lazier than Michael when it came to such things.

Across the house, Michael's voice was enough to make Brady jump from the top bunk of their beds, and hit his head on the ceiling that caused him to whine as he rubbed his hand at the pain in hopes for it to go away. Maybe his Luke could kiss it better, he thought.

"Yes, Mikey?" Brady called out loud enough to echo throughout their room to the front door of the house, which was good enough for Michael to hear.

Michael didn't bother with responding. Instead, he dropped his backpack to the floor and then took off for their room. Past the living room, down the hall, and then a sharp turn into their room. As soon as he stepped into the room, he slid off his shoes, stepped on the bottom bunk, and then grabbed onto the top bars so he could look up to his three-minute-older brother.

"I have two things to say," Michael stated, furrowing his eyebrows at his brother.

To Brady, Michael looked mostly silly doing what he was. He didn't know why Michael seemed so angry when he wasn't the one who slammed his head so hard against the wall that his brain fell out due to his brother's yelling.

That was a lie; it happened to Michael much more than it did to Brady.

"Then you should probably say them, we know that it's better for you to say things than to keep them in your mind, I'll listen," Brady said soft, turning his body. He crossed his ankles and looked down, leaning on the bars that kept them from rolling off the bed at night.

"Thank you," he sighed softly, hopping off of the mattress, and onto the floor where Brady could easily see everything about him.

"You're welcome."

"Why are you on my bunk?" he asked, much calmer than he was barely a few seconds ago.

Brady shrugged his shoulders, and then placed his hands on his lap. "It smells like you," he stated, and Michael nodded.

If Brady answered that question honestly, he would've said he hid a few of Luke's shirts in the bed which would've been too obvious on his bed. At least he was kind to Michael, and he was sure in return he'd get to sleep on the top bunk.

"But we smell the same," Michael rolled his eyes, "the same."

"No we don't," Brady argued and sat back letting his body relax to the wall behind him. "You have more of a purple smell to you."

"A purple smell?" Michael questioned.

"Yes," Brady nodded, confirming the statement, "Purple is lovely, and I like the smell, can I sleep at the top tonight, Mikey?"

"Yeah, I guess if you want" Michael shrugged his shoulders, then confirmed it with a small nod, "Go ahead, just clean it and stuff when you're done."

"You don't do that though," he chuckled, "but thanks anyways," he added, giving his brother a cheeky smile that made Michael smile also.

"Can I ask another thing?" Michael asked, bouncing on the heels of his feet.

Brady nodded his head, "Talk as much as you need to."

"Do you want me to?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all," Brady proudly shook his head, "but you'll do it anyways."

"You're a good brother, do you know that?"

Brady nodded, "I am a great older brother, you're welcome for that."

Michael's sweet expression immediately changed hearing the unmentionable word, older. Older by a few minutes, it wasn't that big of a difference. They were just twins.

Instead of starting a fight from the floor while his brother was on the top bunk bed, he decided to ignore it, and only roll his eyes.

"May I please ask another question?" Michael asked, sitting down on the floor, and crossing his ankles.

Brady nodded.

"Okay great. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," Brady answered, almost immediately.

Even though Luke was the love of his life, the love of his life was also nineteen, and he could easily guess that no one in his family would approve of the older. He didn't even know how to mention it to his family.

"Yes you do," Michael answered for him, keeping much calmer than his twin.

"No, I don't," he shook his head, speaking more strict than before.

"But Calum said he saw me kissing some guy in a car, and the last guy I kissed was some dude in front of my homophobic teacher. So that couldn't have been me, you can tell me if you have a boyfriend. I'll listen to you talk about him."

If there were one thing people loved about Michael, it would be how honest he was, even if it was a little harsh or weird sometimes. Brady thought it was one of Michael's best qualities; it almost made him feel bad for lying seeing Michael had his reasons.

"But I don't have a boyfriend Mikey," Brady whined, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Are we babysitting tonight?" Michael asked, changing the subject.

"No," Brady shook his head, letting out a small sigh of relief seeing Michael was off the subject.

"What's your boyfriend's name?" He pestered.

This time Brady sighed because punching Michael in the face as hard as he could get him grounded, and would then have to listen to his annoying brother whine until it healed.

"Luke."

Michael nodded, "Is he cute?"

Brady shook his head with a smile on his face that seemed to grow wider at the thought. "He's too hot to be cute, but he's also incredibly adorable. He's the cutest thing on Earth; even you'd think that, and you have the worst taste in the world."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Sit with me, please."

Brady nodded as he picked up his phone, and then climbed from the top bunk to the floor while Michael stood up. Brady was only in his boxers while Michael was fully dressed, but neither of them minded it. Michael and Brady both sat on the bottom bunk of the bed, Michael's back laying against the headboard while Brady was against the wall looking over to the right at his brother.

"Can I meet him?" Michael asked, breaking the silence between each other's soft stares.

"No," Brady mumbled, looking down into his lap while letting his happy mood drain away.

"Why not?" The younger furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You won't like him, trust me."

"That's a lie, and I like anyone my brother likes."

Brady hated how that was true. Michael may have hated almost everyone on the planet, but he always watched out for who talked to his brother.

He didn't understand how his brother was so loving and also so full of hatred other times.

"He says I'm cute and says he loves me, I don't want anything to get between that," Brady pouted, jutting out his lip to support it.

Michael thought that was funny, seeing that Michael and Brady were identical twins. So to him, this Luke dude called both of them cute.

"Well tell him I said thank you," Michael giggled and then relaxed back more to the back of the bed. "But if you two are kissing in the car again I'm going to either like totally tell on you or make both of you come inside next time. I don't plan on listening to Calum tell me about me kissing boys."

"Alright, Michael," Brady giggled, giving his brother a nod. "I'll make sure to remember all of that."

"Good, you better."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you don't want to go inside, baby? You did say that it's just your brother inside and I think it's alright for us to meet. We've been dating for a few months now, and I believe that it's alright for me to meet at least one person in your family. Is there something embarrassing about me?" Luke rambled on, flopping his hands around.

Luke wasn't the type of person to be whiny and complain about anything, but after treating his boyfriend like a prince for their four month anniversary every single day of the week, he didn't know if Brady was comfortable with their relationship anymore.

It made him feel like Brady wanted to hide Luke.

Brady has met everyone in Luke's family, from his mother to his nieces and nephews who he knew Luke loves dearly. Brady just didn't trust anyone in his family with Luke; he didn't want to lose his boyfriend who he felt like he cares about the most.

"Baby," Brady said, turning to the driver's side of the vehicle, and then grabbed Luke's chin to make the older face him.

"There is not one thing about you that's embarrassing; you're perfect, got that? I love every part of you."

"Every part?"

"Everything about you."

Luke nodded his head and let a small sigh escape his lips. The lips that are Brady's favorite to kiss.

"I love you, Luke," Brady said, bringing smiles to both of their faces and then a little giggle to Brady's happy mood.

"I love you too," Luke said, his voice a bit muffled by the hand holding onto his chin.

"So can we go inside then?" Luke asked again and sighed as Brady shook his head.

"Stop doing the cute thing," Brady said in Luke's opinion as a lovely demand, which made the older laugh a bit. "You're repeating the cute thing but it's a different cute thing, and I just asked you to stop doing the cute thing." Brady quickly ranted out enough to confuse Luke, before both of them heard a ruffling noise which caused Luke to lock the car doors to protect the couple.

"Brady Peter Clifford! Both of you get out of the car and go inside," Michael's voice screamed to where Brady and Luke could both hear Michael loud and clear.

"Do we listen?" Luke asked in a whisper, only letting his lips move while freezing. It looked like Brady was doing the same thing too once he looked over at his boyfriend.

"Probably," Brady said as quick as he could before unbuckling his seatbelt, and then rushed inside the house which Luke was quick to follow.

Michael already thought it was funny how Brady and some random guy who's car Brady was in had listened so well to him and neither of them looked at Michael. He was sure the other guy didn't even know who was talking, at least Michael got respect from the guy as he deserves.

He rolled his eyes once the two reached the house, but his dumb 'older and more responsible' brother didn't even bother to close the door to the vehicle which Michael was kind enough to do before heading inside.

Brady didn't know where he was running to, especially because he was never scared of his brother, but maybe it was okay to be scared this one time. He headed past the living room, up the stairs, and then soon into his shared room which Luke followed right behind him.

At one point Luke even reached to gently hold onto Brady's hand, but the younger screamed quietly and rushed even faster up the stairs with making sure his boyfriend was still following. Once the two made it into the room, Brady sat down on the edge of the bottom bunk bed, and Luke sat down on the floor in front of him with his legs crossed.

"Was that like your older brother or something?" Luke asked quietly, looking up while Brady's fingers combed through the blond hair.

"No," Brady laughed, shaking his head. "You got the brother part right; he just scared the shit out of me. If anything goes bad just beat him up, you're a lot bigger than him. He's just weird and stuff, don't be worried about it." Brady reassured Luke by the softness of his voice, and the gentle touches of one hand through his hair while the other rubbed Luke's shoulder.

Luke nodded his head as he listened to his boyfriend, and relaxed back to the bottom of the bed letting his body fall between Brady's legs. Brady thought Luke was adorable for someone who was also extremely hot. "Love you," he giggled softly before bending down to place a kiss on Luke's forehead.

"Awe," Michael cooed quietly, stepping into the room while munching on a chocolate chip cookie. Seeing Michael's reaction made Brady blush a light pink that was just the perfect color to brighten his pale skin.

Luke could easily admit he was confused. Brady was standing at the door awing at the couple, and yet Brady was hanging on top of him with his arms wrapped around Luke's neck. Luke didn't know if he had a dream or if there two Bradys coming to kiss him in heaven.

Luke stared at Brady for a second, trying to process what was going on. Just to make sure his baby was still there, his arms wrapped around Brady's legs, and placed his head on his smaller boyfriend's thigh. Yes, that was enough to confirm that Brady was still there by the little giggle that escaped his mouth.

"Luke," Michael guessed the other's name seeing how close they were to snap the other out of his stare into the real world, and pointed to his identical twin. "My brother is blushing, tell him something cute, so I have a reason to be jealous."

Brother, not Brady, Luke was going to try his hardest to remember that.

"O-okay," Luke nodded, his mouth hanging open a bit. He looked up to see Brady smiling down on him, and looking cute while doing it. "You're quite lovely," Luke said soft and kissed Brady's lips as the other giggled softly.

"Thank you, Luke," Brady whispered back, and returned the kiss back to the top of Luke's head, and then propped his head on top of Luke's. "Mikey isn't he the cutest?" Brady squeaked out quietly, both of their attention turning to the boy Luke now knew as Mikey.

"You haven't done the stuff yet, have you?" Michael asked in reply, seeing Luke looked much older than Brady who Michael knew to be a bit more on the innocent side.

"No," Luke shook his head, "Brady is my baby, and we're waiting until he's ready, it's more fun to go on dates anyway," Luke spoke honest, letting his head fall back to Brady's lap again while the younger played with his hair.

"He's nice," Michael said, crossing his arms over his chest, "Make him go home since it's late, and let me get to know him tomorrow."

"No," Brady growled low, wrapping his arms around Luke. It was too late to make the man go home now anyway; he hated how Luke lived alone sometimes.

"Yes," Michael argued, stomping his foot.

"I'll make breakfast for you both tomorrow if you show me the kitchen and let me sleep over tonight," Luke offered quickly to avoid the two arguing back and forth all night.

"Alright, he can stay," Michael nodded, which made the couple both smile wide.

That night Brady and Luke got to cuddle so tight. They were too cute to be real, Michael thought, they wouldn't last long.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning that Brady and Luke slept in the same bed that wasn't Luke's twin sized bed back at his apartment was something to remember. They liked it alone.

Brady woke up to Luke. His boyfriend was sprawled out shirtless with an arm hanging off the mattress, mouth barely hung open, ruffled hair, and an arm weakly around his barely awake boyfriend. Brady was too caught up in Luke to bother with putting on pants or a shirt like he would usually care for. Now was a time to admire Luke. The man was something beautiful.

He loved how he woke up in the same position he fell asleep, in Luke's arms. When he fell asleep, he was a bit more on top of his boyfriend, and when he woke up, he somehow managed to shove himself against the wall yet with his body snuggled up tight against Luke's own.

"Baby, baby," Brady whispered as he turned to his side, and lightly shook his boyfriend to wake him up. He hated to wake up the man sometimes, but other times he was ready to wake him up and get attention all day from someone who cares.

As soon as Brady saw his favorite pair of blue eyes flutter open, he giggled quietly, and then placed a small kiss on Luke's shoulder while the older gave him a tiny squeeze.

"Good morning, Lucas," Brady murmured to his sleepy boyfriend to wake him up without waking up his obnoxious brother. He was sure he could scream at the top of his lungs and Michael would still be sleeping, but it was the thought that counts.

"Good morning, Brad," Luke responded in a groggy voice from recently waking up. Brad bothered Brady as much as Luke was to hearing Lucas, and Luke always thought it was adorable when he would get mad about it.

"Don't call me Brad my name is Brady," Brady huffed in a growl that was only a bit louder than Luke's voice, furrowing his eyebrows at the older. The boy was too tired to be very aware.

"Shh, your brother is sleeping, don't wake him up," Luke spoke in a calming voice towards his boyfriend. He sat up a bit to place a kiss on Brady's forehead before laying back down on his back, keeping his face barely half an inch away.

"Michael sleeps like a brick," Brady giggled out, wrapping his arms around Luke tighter. He managed to move a leg over his boyfriend, and place his head on Luke's chest which Luke quietly watched in awe.

Luke loved being close to his boyfriend.

"Comfy?" Luke asked, pulling the covers over the two, and then started to rub small circles to his boyfriend's hip.

"No," Brady pouted, which Luke then placed a small kiss to his lips to attempt to make the pout go away.

"Why not, baby?" he asked, his voice a bit softer.

Brady whined and stretched his body over Luke's, turned, so his back was to the older's chest, and let out a soft sigh while his Luke wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "Because you have to go home soon."

"Why wouldn't you come with me?" Luke said, rolling his eyes at the lazy boy, and raised his hand to run through Brady's, dyed, brown hair.

He thought it was cute how when he looked at Brady and Michael they even had the same dyed hair, maybe it was a twin thing they always liked to keep up with. He never knew, though, for all he knew they could've just been trying to confuse him.

"Because I'm so cozy and I don't need to get up," Brady said in a small whimper once and turned into his stomach, unable to stay still. It was a terrible habit of his to need to move around, he always had to be touching, talking, or moving. He wished he could handle his bad habits, but Luke found it adorable about him.

"So, you just plan on leaving me alone?" Luke questioned, jutting out his lip to pout.

"Pretty much," Brady said, shouting, accidentally.

Luke reached over to put his hand over Brady's mouth as soon as he spoke up, needing the boy to stay quiet.

"Hush," Luke whispered, and Brady nodded his head, giggling quietly, even though it was muffled by Luke's hand.

Luke barely knew anything about Michael, but if he was too scared to wake up his parents for lunch with them, he was far too afraid to talk to wake up his boyfriend's brother he knew almost nothing about. No telling how he would react.

Luke and Brady didn't know that Michael woke up, but once they did find out, the room was full of plenty of noises. The light yet the loud sound of Michael screaming into his pillow. Pretty annoying if you ask Luke or Brady.

As soon as Luke started to feel Brady want to talk by the muffled voice against his hand, he let go to grab him by the jaw and giggled quietly at his boyfriend's whine.

"Morning," Luke paused before speaking questionably, "Mike, right?" he finished his sentence and looked over at Brady who gave him a reassuring nod. "There's breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen that I made earlier, all you have to do is heat it up."

"Thank you," Michael mumbled as he unplugged his phone from the charger, and then slowly climbed down the bed in a shirt and boxers. Once he was down on the floor, he stared at the couple for a moment and rubbed at his eyes before yawning. After that, he walked out of the room and soon to the kitchen.

Once Michael left the room, and the two could hear him messing around the kitchen, Brady looked over at Luke with a smile on his face, and then placed a kiss on his forehead. "I think he's starting to like you, you haven't had much of a conversation, but I can feel he doesn't hate you yet?"

"Yet?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah," Brady nodded, "Michael doesn't like many people."


	5. Chapter 5

Michael hated being awake, especially at two in the morning. Something about waking up in the middle of the night gave him the feeling he wasn't going back to sleep. The poor boy was as awake as possible.

He pulled the covers off of his body then to the side, picked up a shirt he had tossed to the side right before he slept, put the shirt on over his torso, and then climbed from the top bunk to the floor. He tiredly rubbed at his eyes before kneeling down next to the bottom bunk and gently started to shake Luke to wake him up.

"Luke," Michael whisper-yelled, which easily woke up the older.

Luke's eyes fluttered open as he looked over to his right where the noise came from, seeing Michael, and then let his sleepy eyes fall closed again. The boy he saw looked like Brady, but he could feel Brady was in his arms, so he could tell it was Michael.

"Hey," Michael whispered, seeing he was now awake.

Luke hummed, showing acknowledgment to Michael.

"I'm bored, can we talk some?" Michael whispered, then stood up seeing Luke was starting to wake.

Luke made some groan-whining noise, whatever it was, it confused Michael.

"Is that a no?" he questioned.

Luke tiredly shook his head no.

"Then get up," he demanded, almost in a nice way.

"Alright," Luke whispered back, opening his eyes yet again with a bit of struggle to keep them open. He sat up while moving to his side to gently lay Brady on his back before placing a kiss on his forehead, and then carefully crawled out of bed without waking up the other.

Luke thought it was cute yet funny how sometimes Brady would sleep about as hard as a rock, but most somehow also slept light enough to be woken up by Luke's snores. The same snores that Luke swore weren't loud at all, but everyone knew that was a lie.

Luke was the first to head out of the room with Michael following behind, and then the older man closing the door behind them. "What do you want to talk about?" Luke asked in a raspy voice, stepping into the living room.

It was more than obvious he was tired; Luke already forgot why he agreed to get out of bed just for a talk he didn't care for.

"I'm not too sure; I didn't think you would honestly get out of bed. So let's just," Michael shrugged, "talk."

 

Luke nodded his head, "I don't have anything to say."

"I don't have much either," Luke muttered.

"I guess I kinda woke you up for nothing then," Michael sighed. He stepped up to the couch and plopped his body down, which Luke joined after, sitting beside him. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Luke shrugged, "I'm not mad or anything, I understand," he added, relaxing back to the couch.

Luke reached behind him to pull a blanket from the back of the couch, using it to cover himself. He looked over at Michael once he was cozy, only to see eyes glaring at him. "Did I do something?" he questioned, all while his face showed his confusion.

"Yes," Michael spat, rolling his eyes.

"What did I do?"

"Share the damn blanket."

"But what if I get colder?"

"I don't care and didn't ask," Michael retorted. 

"That's fair," Luke giggled, "move closer so we can share."

Michael nodded his head and scooted towards the middle, shivering at Luke's cold leg touching his warm one. The younger boy pulled the blanket over his lap, and Luke tugged at it to stay covered.

After that, the two sat in silence for a moment, both tiredly relaxing to the furniture.

"Can I ask you a question?"Michael brought up, breaking the silence.

"You just did," Luke chuckled while Michael rolled his eyes, "but go ahead."

"Do you like Brady because of how he looks? He always tells me how many times you flatter him with compliments, but he never actually tells me about anything else like that besides small things," Michael questioned the older. The question was out of curiosity, but he was sure it would raise his self-esteem also considering the man was dating his twin.

"Not at all," Luke shook his head. "The first time I saw him, I thought he was beautiful and that I need my lips against his at least one time. Now, I get to talk to him and cuddle him and-"

"Luke," Michael stopped him, he heard what he wanted. Michael is beautiful. "I get your point."

"If you say so," Luke nodded his head, moving closer to the younger, "is that all you had to ask?"

"Yeah," Michael hummed, "I'm out of stuff to say."

"Me too," Luke whispered before yawning.

After that, the two were silent. Both were too tired to get up, ending up on the couch together the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you want me to meet your parents? Parents aren't like siblings; siblings are cool. I'm a bit older, and I'm pretty sure your parents aren't going to like it. I know I wouldn't let our child date someone with an age difference like ours with you being so young," Luke asked, a bit panicked.

He sat between Michael and Brady, but for once he was for once the one who couldn't stay still considering the two constantly argued.

Luke was dressed nicely for this. He was in his blackest skinny jeans, a long white button up, and a black bow tie. If he was going to end up meeting his boyfriend's parents, he's learned from experience that most parents like nice boys who don't dress like an average person, especially like himself.

It wasn't all for their parents, Brady told him he looked his cutest and hottest while dressed up, and Michael agreed to that.

He never understood why band shirts and shirts with sex puns weren't impressive, at least until he met Brady.

Luke was scared that he'd be disliked for his noodle arms, pale (but not as light as the twins) skin, age, letting a bad word leave his lips, or even having Brady wearing one of his shirts for a band the younger one has never heard of.

"I love how you know we'll end up with kids, baby," Brady giggled, reaching up to run his fingers through Luke's hair, "but I don't get what's wrong with talking to them, your parents love me so mine should love you," Brady said softly hoping to calm Luke down. He reached over to wrap his arms around Luke and giggled softly feeling his boyfriend's head on top of his.

"My parents love you because you're innocent, sweet, cute as fuck, and you're more ready for the future than I am," Luke mumbled, then let out a sigh. "You're the son they wanted."

 

"Luke, baby, no," Brady said soft, but before he could continue, he was cut off.

 

"Oh shut the fuck up. Luke, they're parents, neither of them is that important. You can talk to them about being an adult and how you like Brady later. Then, if you think it went well ask them if Brady could spend the night at your place tomorrow. If they say no then maybe they don't hate you but if they say yes they love you. Got it?"

Michael spoke fast enough to where Luke could barely process it, but he felt like he could barely think about anything currently.

The oldest turned from Michael to Brady, and then whisper-yelled into his boyfriend's ear, "I thought you said he's dumb."

Brady knew Michael heard Luke, in particular by the way Michael rolled his eyes. Brady turned to Luke, so he cups his boyfriend's ear and whisper, "He is, but sometimes he's less dumb."

Michael loudly (and a bit angrily) ruffled the bag of chips in his lap and shoved a few into his mouth as loudly as he could to catch their attention all while clearing his throat.

Luke turned from Michael to Brady, "Should I not ask or try it?"

"I guess," Brady shrugged his shoulders, "let's try it and see if they hate you. If they do then at least, we can try something else."

Brady took his Michael's hand from Luke's body, which happened to be innocently placed at the spot. He then crawled on Luke's back to show what was his. Luke was his, all his, and it was showing by the way he was wrapped tight around his boyfriend.

 

"Hello cutie," Luke giggled, looking up at Brady. The man was currently bent over on the couch which he didn't mind at all, as long as Brady was comfortable so was he.

"Hello," the younger giggled, and then placed a kiss on Luke's head. It was somehow cute and annoying, Brady thought.

"Luke," Michael said, his voice a bit strict in Luke's opinion. Harsh for a kid, well, a mean teen at least.

"Yeah?" The oldest questioned, turning to the youngest.

 

"Go do something somewhere else before I put chips in your hair," he demanded, eyes glued to the television.

"Make me," he rolled his eyes.

Michael reached into the bag and grabbed a handful of chips (very angrily while doing so), and then crushed them on top of Luke's hair when Brady climbed off of him at the time he heard Luke's almost manly squeals.

"Luke doesn't get the chips on the floor," Brady whined, cupping the front of Luke's hair to keep them from falling. Brady then scooped the majority into his hands, then shoved them between the couch cushions. No one looked there anyways.

"Go take a shower or do something with your hair, alright?" Brady continued while shooing off Luke who nodded his head, and then watching until the older disappeared down the hall.

"Why did you do that?" Brady scolded Michael as he nudged the younger twin, who then shrugged his shoulders as an answer. "Answer me," Brady whined, swatting at his twin.

"Don't start a fight with me," Michael growled.

"I'm not," Brady rolled his eyes.

"Good."

Brady huffed, deciding to let the conversation end.

After that, there was silence for a moment. Brady's eyes were on Michael while Michael's eyes were on the television as he ate chips.

"Hey, Mikey, guess what," Brady said to break the silence, hoping to change the mood. He was more than mad at Michael, but he didn't want Michael mad at him.

"Shut the fuck up."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

"Luke I'm angry, and because I'm mad, you should be angry with me," Brady said stomping into Luke's bedroom in the apartment, his index finger and thumb pinching his nose to keep the cigarette smell away from him.

As much as Brady cared and loved Luke, smoking was not something he could easily be close to while cuddling Luke. The smell was disgusting, and there was no way he wanted that to be in his body, but yet he wasn't against it for Luke. He was only Luke's boyfriend, not his parents.

"Baby," Luke whined, sitting up in the bed while taking a drag, "Is it that bad? You said you wouldn't be mad at me for smoking, but how'd you even get here?"

"I walked, but I promise I'm not mad at you, but yes it is that bad. Smoking is the silent killer."

Luke nodded and puffed out the smoke, then put out his 'silent killer' before laying back down in bed. "Cuddle me and talk."

Brady planned to do as told and took off his jeans, and this his shirt which both pooled into a pile on the floor. He then climbed onto the bed, crawled under the covers, and then cuddled up next to Luke. He could still smell the fresh cigarette that was lit up in the room, and in an attempt to make it go away, he tucked his nose to Luke's side. It worked good enough.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong now?" Luke asked, tucking an arm under his boyfriend while looking at the younger.

Brady shrugged his shoulders, "Can we talk first?"

"Of course," Luke nodded.

"How old were you when you started smoking?" he asked, looking up at his man.

"I don't know; I started maybe a few weeks before we started dating," Luke answered.

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "why are we on this subject when you're upset?"

Brady shrugged, "I thought it would get being sad off of my mind."

"And did it?"

Brady shook his head, "No."

Luke sighed, "What's got you angry and upset?"

 

"I never said I was upset, just mad."

"I sensed it with my magical boyfriend powers."

Brady giggled, "you know me so well."

"I do, but can we talk about it? I don't want your feelings bottled up."

 

"Yeah," he nodded, "it's just stuff with Michael."

"And what did he do this time?" Luke asked with a sigh.

Brady climbed on top of Luke, letting his body lay on top of the other so he could feel more comfortable and smiled wide when he felt Luke's arms around him. He then placed his head on Luke's chest to hear and feel everything. He loved such a feeling.

 

"We got in a fight, but let's stop talking about it though. I'm not in the mood," he mumbled, letting his eyes fall shut. Luke brought a hand up to Brady's hair, letting his fingers gently guide through the brown hair.

 

"Are you sure?" Luke asked yet another question, but this time with a small frown.

He hated how Brady would rather bottle up his feelings instead of saying them; it scared him that one day he would scream out all his problems. At least Luke planned on being there to listen when he could. He wanted to be a real boyfriend.

"Yeah, definitely," he nodded, then opened his eyes to look up, and then placed a kiss on Luke's neck to bring back the older's smile. "Luke, I love seeing you smile."

"Brady, I love everything about you." Luke sighed, happily, and then placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"How much do you love me?"

 

"More than I've loved anyone else."

Brady cracked a smile; it started to pull at his cheeks giving him a happy pain in his face. After a moment, he sat up and grabbed Luke's hands to swing them in the air lightly.

"Do you love me enough to do something entirely different? Even if we, meaning you, may not like it," Brady had asked.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you," Luke nodded, giving Brady a cheeky smile that made the younger smile even wider.

"Even if what we wore was uncomfortable while we did whatever?"

"Even if what we wear is uncomfortable," Luke confirmed with a nod.

"Do you promise that you love me no matter what?"

"I do," he nodded again.

"Little too soon for that buddy pal, I'm a kid. No thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Brady," Michael said as he dropped his phone on his mattress, and then looked over the edge of the top bunk. He looked down for a moment before soon seeing Brady's head, and then continued. "Put on pants."

Brady furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't see why he needed to wear pants when there was no reason to it. Who puts pants on just to put on pants? "You put on pants," he demanded back, mocking Michael."

"No," Michael shook his head, "please put on pants and leave because I'm having someone come over."

Brady scoffed, "I have no friends and no place to go, so I can't leave."

"Yes you can, Calum's home, and he's our friend. I even packed you a bag in case you want to spend the night," Michael said as he looked away from his brother, only to plop back down to the uncomfortable twin sized mattress.

"Did you get my chargers and everything?" Brady asked.

"Everything down to a toothbrush," he answered. Michael knew his brother well enough to know what Brady always forgot, which he mostly remembered.

 

"Thanks, I guess, where's the bag?" Brady asked, standing up from the bed. He picked up a pair of skinny jeans that were in a pile on the floor ever since he stepped into their room, and slid them up his legs.

"Under Calum's bed," Michael answered, giving Brady a cheeky smile.

"When did it get there?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Most of the time Michael seemed like the laziest person in the world, so he was sure his brother didn't get up and cross the street.

"You're an ass," Brady scoffed, "but do I really have to leave?"

"Yes," Michael chuckled, "just go hang with Cal not because I said so but because Calum is a fun pal."

Brady nodded his head and headed out of the room, "Make sure to tell mom and dad I'm with him."

"Alright, alright," Michael rolled his eyes.

The younger picked up his phone and then climbed down the stairs on their bed from the top bunk to the floor, then headed into the living room to wait. It was only a few minutes later when the person he was waiting for showed up and walked into the house.

"Hey," Luke mumbled, closing the door behind him, and then started to walk towards the couch where Michael was sat. Luke always assumed Brady would be at his own house, but this time it was just Michael. It felt... different.

"Hey, also, do you know what knocking is?" Michael said once Luke stepped into the house and had then brought his legs up to the furniture to cross his legs. It felt weird to not see his brother on Luke's back at their house. Usually, Brady was all over Luke.

"Oh ha ha," Luke spat, plopping how body down on the couch next to Michael to let his eyes fall on the television. "Where's Brady?"

"Not here," Michael answered.

"Can I ask why I'm here?" Luke questioned, turning from the screen to Michael.

"I was going ask you a bunch of questions but now I'm just kind of lazy," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I was also too lazy to uninvite you, but not lazy enough to make him leave."

"You're really weird, did you know that? But what kind of questions?" Luke turned his body so he was facing Michael. He slid off his shoes to be placed on the floor neatly against the couch before he crossed his legs, giving Michael a smile while placing his hands in his lap.

"It depends on the day if I'm weird or not. That doesn't matter, though, what matters is do you have any hot younger brothers?"

Luke shook his head with a small laugh, "Just two older brothers, too old for your age."

"You're too old for my age. Do you have any hot friends?" He asked almost immediately.

"My friend Ashton is good looking, he says he's hot. No one has really argued with that."

Michael's lips barely parted for a second, but then closed. He turned around so he could face Luke, giving the older his attention. Michael loved hot boys.

"Continue please," Michael nodded.

"He's nineteen, tan, brown hair, nice, protective, taken-" Luke tried to hide the word in the list he could go on forever about, but that was obviously enough for Michael.

Michael shook his head, "You can stop there, I don't want to be anyone's friend. I want hot boys to kiss, not listen about the love of their life."

"Understandable," Luke sighed "Then why am I here though?" he questioned.

"I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss your neck."

"Then do it, I'll keep my mouth shut," Luke whispered, and Michael nodded.

"Not if I pry it open with my tongue," Michael whispered back and moved closer to Luke. Luke was sure that Brady was far too innocent to think the things Michael said, but he couldn't help but be weak for it.

A part of Luke had always been scared that he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between Michael and Brady, but now he realized a few differences. Michael over pronounced things, he didn't move around as much, and his eyes had a bit more blue in them than Brady's own. Michael was still as beautiful though. He couldn't find himself to pick a favorite right now.

"You probably should," he slowly nodded to show his agreement with Luke.

Michael nodded and placed his hands on Luke's shoulders waiting to be pulled off. Once he didn't get any terrible reaction, he moved to climb on top of Luke's lap, and then placed a few kisses to the older's neck. Luke's arms were hesitant to wrap around Michael's waist, but once they did Michael nuzzled his body as close to Luke's as possible.

"You're gonna fuck me right?" Michael asked, and Luke nodded.

"Maybe."

"Please," Michael whined, and then connected their lips.

"Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

The second time Michael slept with Luke, he was hooked. He was secretly clingy (which he only showed Luke), but he also couldn't help himself. Luke was really hot when he wasn't talking about Brady.

Luke hated being the terrible boyfriend, and that's why he treated Brady as well as possible. He pampered the teenager in every way possible to feel better about being oh so guilty. He wanted to show Brady how much he cared. He honestly did, but Michael was such a good fuck he didn't want to stop.

A type he couldn't stop.

Michael and Luke were in Luke's bed currently. Luke rested on his side, and Michael was on Brady's. It doesn't count as cheating when you can pretend you didn't know, right? Michael and Luke never said a word to each other the nights they spend together, it was something they didn't mind and couldn't control easily.

Luke preferred the night of instead of the mornings after. He didn't like dropping off Michael at his house when, honestly, he should be dropping Brady off at his house. He hated being a terrible boyfriend.

Luke's eyes opened to see someone beautiful, but it wasn't Brady, Michael. Michael was almost as beautiful as Brady, but they were not the same for identical twins. Luke was laid on his stomach along with Michael, his eyes looking at the back of Michael's head. Michael's hair was a brighter color than Brady's, and that's probably why Michael's hair seemed to be a bit thinner.

Luke sat up and placed his hand on Michael's shoulder, then placed a kiss on the back of Michael's head.

What Luke didn't know was that Michael was already awake, and that was enough for Michael to be alarmed that the other finally woke. The younger turned around as quick as he could and let his hand slap Luke's face. The sound made Michael giggle, a lot.

"The hell was that for?" Luke questioned, having one hand on his now almost red cheek.

"I don't know if you know this, but the only reason I'm still here is that we had sex and I don't have a license or a car," Michael stated as if it was obvious, and then rolled his eyes at Luke.

Luke and Brady were still dating, and Michael liked that. Michael didn't want responsibility for dating Luke, the boy seemed to dumb to do anything most of the time. It was amazing to Michael how Luke could tie his shoes every single day.

Luke whined in reply, still rubbing at his cheek as if it would get any better.

"Luke, I didn't slap you that hard," Michael said while shaking his head a bit, "you can stop that now."

Luke nodded and took his hand from his cheek to cross his arms over his chest, and then relaxed back to the headboard. "Why can't I touch you?"

Michael rolled his eyes, "Just not in the mornings you can't," he corrected. "And you're dating my brother, why would you want to touch me?" Michael furrowed his eyebrows to support the confused look on his face.

Luke shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to answer. He only touched people in a gentle way when he cared about them, he just felt in the moment. "I forget we aren't dating I guess," Luke muttered quietly, looking away to avoid eye contact with Michael, "You look like Brady."

"Of course I do," Michael scoffed, "he's my brother," he then swung his legs off the bed after untangling them in the sheets, then placed his feet on the carpet floor before picking up his clothes that were scattered to the floor, redressing himself in dirty clothing.

Once Michael had his shirt on, he quickly turned to Luke with a look that was enough to scold. "And you better not tell Brady the few times we did this, it'll break his little heart," Michael snapped, and Luke nodded his head slowly.

"If I break up with him can we keep this up?"

Michael almost started to speak, then took a moment to think. He didn't want to be the bad guy, but it wasn't like it would be cheating then. "Break his heart and I'll break your face, and you also can't mention me, deal?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, sounds like a good deal."

"Now can you take me home?"

"Is Brady home?"

"No."

"Then yes."


	10. Chapter 10

After Michael once told Luke that he had noodle arms that he was surprised Luke could hold onto air, Luke wanted to change that. If he couldn't impress someone who he wasn't even dating, then how could he expect Brady to love his weak noodle arms?

That's why Luke was at the gym for once, trying to attempt making his arms stronger and non-noodles, but Brady knew that wouldn't last very long. He had faith in Luke, but not that much.

While Luke was currently laying on his back lifting the same weights up and down, Brady sat atop of his lap as he rambled on about his day. Brady's jobs given bu Luke were to: get Luke a drink when he politely asked, sit and try to be still, be cute, give Luke plenty of kisses, and talk all he wanted.

Brady's legs swung lightly as he watched Luke, hands on his boyfriend's chest. Brady didn't like watching Luke lift weights that much, but he promised be would be there for encouragement. The truth was, he would much rather cuddle than being here watching Luke be hot (like always), but at least they were spending time together.

He liked when they spent time together, it made him happy.

"Luke, I like your noodles arm, why would you want to change them? You're my baby, and I don't need you too big and strong otherwise you'll crush me when we hug. I definitely don't wanna become squish every time my big, strong, boyfriend hugs me."

"Baby, you're doing a bad job of the only few things I asked you to do," Luke teased with a chuckle, and Brady rolled his eyes.

Once Luke set the weight down, Brady bent down, and then placed a few small kisses to Luke's lips. He giggled softly and brought his hands up to Luke's hair, letting his fingers sort through the mess. Luke's hands dropped to his boyfriend's hips, letting his fingers slide under the shirt so he could feel his skin.

"Luke," Brady whispered once his giggles calmed down, and then placed his head on Luke's chest. "Take off your shirt please," he continued while giving his boyfriend the puppy dog eyes with a pouted lip. Too irresistible for Luke to say no to.

"Tell me something questionable and something hot." Luke nicely demanded, a small smirk on his face.

"Why?" Brady giggled.

"Whoever I marry is going to be good at answering any questions. I've gotta see if you're worthy."

"I'm totally worthy." Brady hummed, taking a moment to think. "I'm wearing your underwear that I found on the floor, and the sun is pretty hot," he answered, and gave Luke a cheeky smile.

"Sit up."

Brady sat up and wiggled back in Luke's lap.

"Stop."

Brady kept still after that and giggled quietly. He picked up his (Luke's) shirt by the collar and brought it up to his nose in an attempt to hide or quiet his giggles.

It didn't make a difference, but it made Luke gawk at how precious he was.

The sparkling emerald eyes never left Luke once the older sat up, he then slid off his shirt that Brady took from him a few seconds later, and then laid back down.

Brady predicted this, he knew that Luke wouldn't be exercising at all when they could keep talking. He liked it that way though. He didn't want Luke to change at all seeing his boyfriend was already perfect enough for his liking.

If Luke wasn't considered perfect already, he was pretty damn close to it.

"Lukey, I love how your shirts smell like you, they smell like purple flowers," Brady mentioned, and took a small sniff of Luke's shirt, "it's why I like wearing them so much, I need more of them."

"I thought you liked wearing them because Michael takes your shirts?" Luke questioned, and Brady giggled while shaking his head. "And why purple flowers?"

"Because purple flowers are the most beautiful ones to me," he mumbled, swinging his legs again. He played with the soft, black, fabric of some band tee in his hands as his eyes were off of his boyfriend for once today.

"And so you're saying I smell?" Luke questioned, and raised an eyebrow. Brady nodded, which brought back Luke's normal expression. "But what if I want to smell manly?"

"You smell like my man," Brady said softly.

Luke cooed at his younger boyfriend and then sat up to place a kiss on Brady's nose that made the boy blush. "You're so cute, baby."

"I know," Brady giggled and took Luke's hands in his own.

"Oh, so you know?"

Brady nodded, "Only because you tell me that, and I like to agree with you on everything as much as possible."

Luke reached to place his hands on Brady's thighs to keep him still, which only did the opposite. "Have I ever told you that you're the nicest person I know?"

"No, you haven't actually," he shook his head, "but I get it a lot really. Mostly from your family," he paused to chuckle. "they love me."

"Almost as much as I do," Luke added.

"Almost," Brady whispered. After a moment, he decided to change the subject, seeing Luke wasn't planning on responding anyways. "Can we go to your place and cuddle with a movie?" Brady asked, pouting his lip out to make it harder for Luke to say no.

Luke could never tell Brady no. "Yeah," he nodded, "we might as well," Luke shrugged his shoulders. Brady reached to pick up Luke's shirt, handing it to the man so he could sit back up and slide it back over his chest.

Once Brady climbed out of Luke's lap, he took his boyfriend's hand, which both started to walk to his bag on a bench.

"Luke," Brady said softly to catch Luke's attention, and then gestured to the gym bag Luke picked up and slid over his shoulder. "What's even in there?"

"Alcohol."

"Really?"

"No, baby," Luke shook his head as he chuckled.

Once the two were out of the building and heading towards Luke's car, Brady stopped and turned to the older.

"I have a serious question."

"I sure hope I can answer your serious question."

Brady rolled his eyes. "Who's your favorite Clifford?"

"The big red dog." Brady stomped his foot and whined. Luke rolled his eyes at the younger, and then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're my favorite Clifford."


	11. Chapter 11

It was the middle of the night, Michael and Brady were tired, but they both knew the other was awake. It was one of those restless nights where they constantly tossed and turned and accidentally woke up the other.

Brady turned to his side, then decided that was uncomfortable, and then laid flat on his stomach. His hands slid underneath the pillow to give his head more support and let his eyes fall shut again. It was only a few seconds later that Michael woke on the top bunk, again for way too many times that night.

"Mikey," Brady whispered, and Michael's eyes opened at the sound of his name. "I feel sick."

Michael turned back on his stomach, and let his head hang over the bar so he could talk to his twin better. "What's wrong?"

"My sadness is making me sick," Brady muttered, turning his back to the wall and his front to the open side. Usually, Brady was the only one to talk quietly, but he guessed with Michael's super magic twin powers he could tell that the barely older boy wasn't the happy ball of sunshine like he always tried to be.

What made the boy even better was when Michael didn't question it. Michael was usually happy to pester his brother until sadness became aggravation, it mad his sadness go away.

Instead, he sat up, crawled down the stairs, climbed into his brother's bed, made sure Brady was covered and warm, and then wrapped his arms around his twin. Brady's arms reached around Michael a second after Michael's were wrapped around him.

They both held on so tight to each other.

"Wanna tell me what has you sad?" Michael asked, keeping his voice low.

"How did you know I was sick?" Brady asked, raising an eyebrow.

Michael rolled his eyes at his brother, he never understood him. "You just told me that you were sad," he answered.

Brady gave him a confused look, "Are you sure I said that?"

Michael nodded "Yes, I'm positive you told me. Now, do want to tell me why you're sad?" For someone who was mean 100% of the time, it was sure easy for him to be so nice.

Brady shrugged his shoulders. He knew he wanted to tell Michael, knowing the younger would care, but he also didn't want to make his brother uncomfortable with his talking. "I don't think so, bud, but thank you," he answered, squeezing his brother tighter.

"Brady." The older twin whined, letting go of his brother a bit. "You can tell me if something's wrong, did you know that?"

Brady nodded and sighed quietly.

"I don't think I should date Luke anymore," Brady whispered.

Not the subject for Michael to hear.

Michael frowned, and let go of his brother to run one hand up and down Brady's back. "Why? I thought you guys actually loved each other and all that annoying stuff?"

Brady nodded his head, "I think so too."

"Then why do you feel like you should break up?"

"He's a lot older than me, and he's kinda mature but at the same time wanting to do irresponsible things. I'm just feeling a lot younger than him, and we just don't seem to have much in common once I really look at it." Brady shrugged his shoulders, and Michael sighed.

"Did it matter that you had nothing in common before?"

Brady shook his head, "Still doesn't, I just needed more to add so I could have more reasons."

"But you just said-" was all Michael managed to get out before he was shushed by Brady, leaving a confused expression across Michael's pale face. "I'm confused," Michael added in a small mumble, which was followed by more shushing that the younger twin.

"Brady."

"Mikey."

"Can I beat Luke up?" He asked, which made his twin giggle.

Michael would feel bad if he killed a fly, the most he could do was talk about how he was going to kill it. So Michael couldn't even attempt to hurt anyone.

Michael was the type of person who would talk shit and never hit.

"Yes."

"Where does he go to school? I'll do it tomorrow." The older twin didn't know if Michael was even slightly serious, he hoped not, but it made him laugh as he shook his head in reply.

"He's at college at that time, some people plan on getting a good education, Michael, but I've been a few times and it's hard to find Luke."

"Wait but I thought Luke was in high school," Michael said with a confused look.

Brady returned the look, also furrowing his eyebrows, "What made you think Luke was in high school?"

"I just assumed he was a senior that looked a lot older than he was," Michael whispered, looking as confused as his brother if not more. Brady felt like the subject was off his relationship and on the boy himself, that made him feel a little better.

"He graduated high school. Mom and dad know how old he is so why don't you?" Brady asked another question which Michael rolled his eyes at.

"I don't actually listen to what he says, I just watch him talk."

Brady thought that was the most Michael thing that Michael could say about Luke, and he slowly nodded in agreement because, well, he couldn't argue. "You're so weird," Brady whispered to himself.

"But, like, how old is your sugar daddy?" Michael teased.

Brady rolled his eyes and turned onto his side. He slid his arm under the pillow and nudged his brother. "He just turned twenty."

"When?" Michael asked quickly.

"His birthday, duh," Brady scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Michael swat at his sibling, "Don't say dumb shit."

"Dumb shit," Brady said, and Michael rolled his eyes again.

"Wake me up when you're ready to talk, I'm going to bed," Michael groaned, unwrapping his arms from his brother. The younger twin slid off the bed while Brady watched him.

"Goodnight," Brady hummed, spreading out on his bed.

Michael was already climbing up to the top bunk, attempting to cover himself in the dark. "Please, don't talk to me."

"I'll consider it."


	12. Chapter 12

Brady's eyes fluttered open to the ceiling, the ceiling of Luke's apartment that he's woken up to so many times. He could feel Luke's warmth around him which he loved oh so much, feeling the comforting feeling. He told himself it didn't feel right.

All around him were soft sounds; the light yet heavier breathing patterns, the fan spinning over his head, a few birds (annoyingly) chirping outside. All things he used to hate but grew to love after becoming Luke's boyfriend.

Every morning he woke up in Luke's arms, he wanted to keep the man asleep but also wake him up to talk with. It was always so hard to choose which one to do when both had adorable outcomes.

Brady shifted from his back onto his side to face his boyfriend, looking up to the beautiful face he believes he's fallen for. Luke is such a beautiful man, and he was sure everyone who saw him knew that.

Brady loved how happy Luke was, it made him a happier person. Brady moved his head to be placed on Luke's shoulder, and let out a soft, happy, sigh. If he could, Brady would stay like this all day. He would much rather Luke's snores never exist or be heard ever, but this was close enough.

It was a mean thought, but it was the truth.

Sometimes, to Brady, it seemed like Luke's snores were so loud they caused an earthquake, but Brady could handle it. It was still nothing compared to some days with Michael. Michael's snores were like a garbage truck getting thousands of trash bags thrown into it at once right outside their window.

"Luke, please, stop snoring so hecking loudly," Brady whispered quietly, and like some type of miracle Luke's snores quieted a bit.

Brady let out a soft, sweet, sigh at the peacefulness, which was quickly interrupted by Luke's obnoxious snores that made him giggle quietly. Luke's snores were annoying, and only a little cute every time, he didn't know how.

Brady pulled himself away from Luke slowly as he kept his eyes on the man. "Lukey," the teen whispered as he lightly shook Luke, attempting to wake him up.

Luke's mouth opened to let out a yawn showing a sign of him being awake, which soon closed again. He turned his body to face Brady's own, keeping his eyes shut tight as he tried his hardest not to open them.

"Good morning to you too, silly boy," Brady giggled quietly as Luke shuffled around trying to make himself comfortable. Luke ended up opening his eyes, but only saw a blurry Michael in front of him.

Brady that was his boyfriend in front of him. He couldn't to it anymore, he didn't deserve Brady.

He shouldn't make Brady suffer.

"I want to break up," Luke said, emotionless, but honestly it took him everything he had to bring it up.

Just like ripping off a band-aid, quick and also extremely painful.

Brady felt like his heart fell out of his chest, but for some reason, he didn't want to cry yet. "May I ask why?"

"Someone can make you so much happier than I can, and I want you always happy. I really didn't want to break up, but it needed to be done. I'm so sorry, Brady," Luke's raspy morning voice was not making him feel his best when talking to the boy.

Brady finally pulled himself away from Luke, and then slid off the bed. Luckily yesterday was the only day he actually wore one of his own shirts, he would've felt too bad if he took one of Luke's.

"Thanks, I guess," Brady mumbled as he looked down at his own clothes on the floor, then he slid on his jeans, and then pulled his shirt over his head. "I'm glad you told me."

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Going home, don't worry about it," he muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

Luke rolled his eyebrows at the younger, "You don't have a car, let me drop you off at home. We both know you can't walk there."

"I'll get a taxi."

"Do you want me to pay for it?"

Brady shook his head before he unplugged his phone from the charger on Luke's nightstand, unlocked his phone, and then started to call someone while Luke questioned the scenario. Luke couldn't do anything but watch him.

"Hey, can you come pick me up? I'll text you the address," Brady said, and paused for a moment, "thanks," he said softly before hanging up the call.

"No thanks, Calum is picking me up. Thanks for letting me have one last night with you, I have to go now." Brady rushed out before he headed out of the room, leaving Luke ashamed of himself.

"No problem, I guess," Luke said, then let out a soft sigh.

It all happened so fast, too much way too fast.


	13. Chapter 13

Brady slept like a rock just like Michael did, and Michael was thankful for that. He never wanted to wake up his brother in the middle of the night, especially for what he was doing now. He wasn't proud of it, but it made him happy.

Sometimes doing what makes you happy makes others unhappy.

Michael sat up in bed, tucking his phone under his pillow, and then headed out of the room, leaving the door barely open. He rushed to the front door as quickly and quietly as he possibly could, well knowing the outside weather was far too cold for anyone to be standing outside for longer than a minute.

Once Michael reached the door, he unlocked it, and then opened it; there he was standing like a complete goof.

"Luke, you look so stupid," Michael said to the man outside, shivering, in shorts and a loose band tee. It didn't even have stupid sleeves that would make him feel a bit warmer.

"No one ever said I was a smart man," Luke shrugged once he stepped inside, turning to Michael who closed the door behind him as he slowly had shaken his head because, well, he couldn't disagree.

"I don't know anyone that has said that," he muttered, "and no one probably will."

"Hey," Luke scoffed, lightly nudging Michael's ankle in an attempt to kick him. "you said you like me, so you're supposed to disagree with me," the older whined.

"Just because I like you doesn't mean I should lie." Michael shrugged his shoulders to shake off the subject, "Wanna just go to my room?"

"Isn't that the same room Brady sleeps in?" Luke mumbled, whining at Michael's nod. "Do we have to?" he asked, lightly stomping his foot like a child.

"Would you rather us sit on the couch and most likely get caught?" Michael's voice made Luke know the answer, so he shook his head no. That's how Michael got what he wanted.

Michael's expressions softened as he took Luke's hand, starting to guide the lanky man through the house he's been through very many times.

It didn't feel right being there for Michael, but he hoped to learn to love it.

To Luke, it felt different to be at the same house with the boy who wasn't Brady while the two recently broke it off. It felt like... cheating? He honestly didn't know, it was some feeling of guilt in his gut. If he was lucky, it would be some bad food he had earlier.

Once the two entered the bedroom, Michael let go of the man-who-looked-overly-confused's hand and walked to the bed. He laid down on the floor pulling out his laptop from underneath it, and then stood up again while tucking it under his arm. After, he walked back to Luke, took his hand, walked them into the barely big enough closet.

If it didn't fit his and Brady's clothes, he didn't know how it was going to fit him, Luke, and Luke's daddy long legs.

"What are we doing in here?" Luke asked in a whisper, letting his eyes follow around Michael who was closing the door behind.

It was dark, but Michael figured they wouldn't need to see with the computer screen to soon light up the tiny closet.

"Just don't talk for a moment and sit down, please," Michael begged, earning that goofy nod from Luke. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was there.

Luke then did as he was told and sat down (a bit uncomfortably), but he didn't know what to expect. This was Michael's closet, after all, it was probably some clothes he sat on. He couldn't imagine too much worse, well, he could, but he didn't want to think about that much.

He told himself that Michael wasn't a dirty person, but he also lied.

Michael sat down beside Luke and opened his laptop, turning it on. He then wiggled his body between Luke's lap, then placed his laptop on top of his and Luke's lap while the older played with his hair.

Before the two knew it, they were both off to sleep. Luke's arms wrapped around Michael, a quiet movie playing on the small screen, and the two both snoring oh so softly.


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning, Brady was the first to wake up of the three people in the room. He questioned where his twin had gone off to but figured that he must've gotten up earlier and went off to Calum's place.

Once he opened up the closet door, seeing what felt like the worst sight at the moment.

Luke and Michael. To him, it looked like Luke was wrapped around Michael, his twin having a hold he could tell that he never had before.

Whenever Brady woke up with Luke, Luke was never still holding onto him. He only assumed that was just a coincidence, so he didn't want to overthink it.

If Brady and Michael loved each other, he didn't want to be the reason they were ruined and never more.

The older twin kneeled down beside them, and pulled the laptop off of Michael's body, shut it down, and then picked it up. After standing up, he tucked the laptop to his side, stepping back out of the closet. He bent down to put the computer under their bunk bed, then stood up, starting to take off the comforter to his own bed.

Once gathering all of the bundled covers in his arms, he went back into the tiny closet and spread it out over the two sleeping boys.

As Brady fixed it up so the two would be completely covered, Luke began to stir, his eyes soon opening.

Luke's eyes opened to see Brady, who was currently fidgeting with the covers he didn't remember having. He wrapped his arms tighter around Michael, finally waking up.

"What're you doing?" he asked in a whisper, catching Brady's attention. The younger one looked up at him, playfully rolling his eyes.

"I'm just covering you two so it's more comfortable, go back to sleep, bud," he replied.

Luke closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into Michael's neck.

It hurt Brady to watch, but a major part of him wasn't believing this wasn't real. He also knew this was as real as it gets, Luke with his own brother.

"Thanks, Brady," Luke happily sighed, which Brady smiled at.

"It's no problem," he spoke softly. He sat down on the floor while crossing his legs, taking a break from being such a good person. "May I ask you a question?"

Luke nodded, "Of course, go for it."

"You weren't dating him while we were-"

"No, no, no, no, never would I," he objected, hoping to make his point clear. Brady understood, and he felt a little better. "I promise, I'm not a cheater like that. Mikey and I aren't even dating."

"Thank you, Luke. You're a really good guy," he replied, being quieter than before. He didn't want either of them to wake up his twin who would most likely be angry.

Luke smiled, practically speechless. He could only think of two words, which he said in a whisper. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, just be nice to my Mikey. He's my best friend and only twin," Brady said, standing up from the carpeted closet. "Got it?"

Luke opened his eyes, his face showing enough crinkles to prove his bright smile. "I've got it. I'll keep your best friend and twin happy. Otherwise, you'll totally beat my butt."

Brady started to close the door behind him, nodding his head. "You've got it. Good job. Now go to sleep and wake up later or whatever."

Brady closed the door behind him before Luke could say anything, walking away once he heard it click shut. He headed out of their bedroom, down the hall, and into the bathroom.

Anxiety was his worst nightmare. He wanted to cry there, and that's what he did.


	15. Chapter 15

After school, the twins were in their room. Both rested on each of their beds. Brady was currently doing his homework, and Michael was texting away in an attempt to act like the school doesn't exist.

"Brady," Michael said aloud, catching brother's attention.

"Yeah?" Brady called, looking up. Only to see the bottom of Michael's mattress that was held up.

"I wanna talk. Do you mind that?" Michael asked.

Instead of Brady replying, he got up from his bed, climbed up the side of the bunkbed, and then joined Michael on his bed. He sat across from him, crossing his legs.

"What's up, Mikey?"

Michael sat up straight and pulled his back closer to the wall, sitting back again. "Are you okay with Luke and me?"

"Of course," he replied, giving his brother a smile to reassure him. "Luke's nice; he won't hurt you. I trust him with you; I think he kinda always had a crush on you anyways."

"Oh no," Michael mumbled, reaching forward to hug his brother. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm so sorry; I promise I won't be with him anymore."

Brady giggled, gently pushing his brother off of him. "Just because it's Luke doesn't mean he can't be your Luke. Who knows," he shrugged, "I don't want to be the reason you two aren't together. Just act like him and I were never a thing."

Michael shook his head.

"You know I could never do that; he was your first boyfriend. You guys lasted so long before I found out about him. I was probably the reason your relationship ended anyway. I would be terrible for doing that. You're my brother. Bros before hoes, well, at least bros before Lukes."

Brady giggled, playfully rolling his eyes. "You're so silly," he shook his head, still laughing softly. "Go for Luke, you know I'd tell you if something is wrong, I won't hesitate. Bros before Lukes."

"You're a good friend to me, did you know that?" Michael asked, changing the subject between the two.

Brady scoffed. "Is something wrong? Are you okay? Who is this? Blink two times if you need help." He joked, which Michael's only response was to blink three times."I'm never okay," Michael sighed.

Brady nodded, "Yeah, me too. I am un-okay."

"B, I think we have magical twin powers. We're twin-tastic. We're those scary twins who are thinking the same thing and always complete each other-"

"Sandwiches!"

"I hate you," Michael grumbled.

Brady laughed again but was interrupted. The door quickly opened to see a panicked father, who immediately calmed down. He was still in his business attire, looking like some wild father who got caught in the middle of nowhere. He found both Michael and Brady's attention; he only showed a confused look on his face since he could barely tell the two apart.

"Mike," he called out.

"Yeah, dad?" Michael replied, showing an equally confused expression

"Alright, thank you."

Their father stepped into the room and laid down on the bottom bed. He spread out on the full-sized mattress, letting his feet hang off one end. "I thought you were Michael for a moment."

Michael looked at Brady, furrowing his eyebrows. He needed a moment to comprehend his father's words. "But... I am Michael."

"Brady," the eldest Clifford called out.

Brady looked over the edge of the bed to see his father below, showing the man he had Brady's attention. "Yes, sir?"

His father smiled in return, "My favorite son."

"Hey," Michael quickly joined Brady, his head hanging over the side to view their father.

"I wasn't talking to you, hello to you too."

Michael huffed, furrowing his eyebrows. "Am I not your favorite?"

Their father scoffed, "No, no one likes you. There's a reason why you don't have many friends."

Michael gaped, showing his shocked. Brady sat back to the bed with uncontrollable yet obnoxious giggles. His twin joined his side, but only to swat his arm. "It isn't funny, stop laughing."

"No," he giggled, "it's true."

"Dad, why did you come in here?" Michael raised his voice, changing the subject.

"I wanted to talk to my favorite son," their father answered, standing up from the bed. He looked up at the two, who were both looking terrified. "Ask about the Lucas kid."

"What about him?" Brady asked, a bit awkward with the conversation. Michael could tell and nudged his brother's leg to give him an odd reassurance.

"How is he? Still treating you right, am I correct?" The eldest replied.

Brady shrugged his shoulders, attempting to think of a response. Before Brady could say anything, Michael spoke up, after previously giving his twin an odd smile.

"I can't believe you," he scoffed. "His name is Luke, and he was my boyfriend. I understand getting confused to which of us you're talking to, but mixing up our social lives? That's a new low."

Their father panicked, eyes going wide.

"Don't tell your mother."


	16. Chapter 16

"Thank you, Cal," Michael said as he stepped out of Calum's vehicle, hearing a small 'no problem bud' before closing the door behind him. As the car behind him drove away, Michael headed down the small pathway and soon walked into Luke's apartment.

His eyes immediately landed on Luke, the man sitting on the couch, eyes taken from the television to Michael. "Hello, love-bug," Luke hummed, sitting up straight.

Michael giggled softly at the pet name, closing the door behind him as he stepped inside the room. He joined Luke's side on the couch, taking the blanket that was spread across Luke's lap, tucking himself into it. He nuzzled his side against Luke's, and wrapped his arms around the older man."

"Thank you for being shirtless," Michael said, which made Luke laugh soft. The older brought his hands to card through Michael's fluffy hair.

"I'm always shirtless, Mikey, you've just been missing out on it," he responded, moving closer to the younger.

Michael laughed, resting his head on Luke's side. Luke untangled his hands from Michael's hair, letting his arm fall to rest on Michael's shoulder. He brought the boy closer to him and placed a kiss on Michael's forehead.

"You're so cute," he mumbled, then gave Michael another kiss.

"I know," Michael murmured, smiling up at Luke. "You're a real charmer, did you know that?" he asked.

Luke shook his head. He then moved his arm from around Michael's neck and took Michael's arms from his waist. "Stand up," was his only reply, which at the least wasn't charming and a bit demanding.

"Alright," the younger replied, uncovering himself to toss the blanket more on Luke. Michael stood up, and turned to Luke, just like he was told. "I'm up, what do I do now?"

"Hold on," Luke muttered, moving the blanket over the couch, to lay across it instead.

He rested his head on the armrest of the couch, holding his arms out for Michael. Michael understood Luke's message and laid down on top of him. Luke cooed softly, covering the two again. Michael shuffled on top of Luke until he was comfortable, finally deciding to rest on his stomach, cuddled between Luke's side and the back of the couch.

Michael was cozy, and Luke was happy to see Michael was such a content look on his face that made him smile wide.

"I know you said I was a charmer, and I was going to respond right now, but I already forgot what I was going to say. It was wise and shit."

"Oh my gosh," Michael whispered in tiny giggles, tucking his nose to Luke's side. "You're too precious it's not fair."

Luke tucked his arm under Michael, bringing the two even closer. Michael wiggled back further to the couch, pulling Luke with him. It was wide considering it was a couch and in Luke's terrible apartment, but Michael just liked the reassuring feeling of being tucked close to Luke.

"You're so cute I love you," Luke giggled, letting his eyes look up to the ceiling.

"You love me?" he asked, his face lighting up at the subject.

Luke's expressions dropped. He wasn't sure to respond since he knew he barely loved Michael.

"Mike-"

"Luke," Michael smiled, reassuring Luke that he wasn't upset. "I don't love you either; you just broke up with Brady a while ago. I don't need you to love me, and I hope you don't expect me to love you."

Luke sighed softly; then his smile grew wide. "I don't," he shook his head, "I'm so glad you said that I was just really scared you would expect that. I just want to be your friend now. I don't need a boyfriend yet."

Luke paused for a moment, trying to comprehend his own words. Michael could tell he wanted to continue, so he kept himself from saying anything.

"That's all I want right now, a friend."

Michael didn't know what to say. The only thing that would come to his head was the same damn lie.

"That's all I've wanted to hear. Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

"You're such a good friend, Luke," Michael whispered, placing a kiss to the man's lips.

Luke couldn't help but return the kiss, then showed the same bright smile that Michael displayed on his lips.

"It's no problem really," Luke sighed, taking his attention from Michael to the steering wheel. "The least I could do."

Michael scoffed, turning in his seat to face Luke. "That's total bullshit, and we both know it. The least you could've done would be so much less."

Luke chuckled, shaking his head. "You're an odd one, Clifford."

"As I've been told," he spoke. Michael shrugged his shoulders, then unbuckled his seatbelt, placing a kiss on Luke's cheek. "But thanks for the ride, I appreciate it."

Before Luke could reply, Michael stepped out of the vehicle, closing the door behind him.

Michael waved to Luke as the older drove off, watching until the vehicle disappeared down the street. He sighed softly, feeling content. Michael turned towards the house, heading down the small pathway towards the door.

He soon walked inside, being greeted by a lazy Brady who was curled in a ball in the corner of the couch. Michael soon joined his side, plopping down on the couch.

"Hello," Brady hummed.

Michael leaned over, letting his head fall to Brady's shoulder. Brady's eyes were targeted on the television, and it seemed like his existence was a bother to his brother.

"Hey," he responded, keeping a small tone.

"Hey," Brady copied, nudging Michael to push him off his body.

Michael frowned, and watched his brother for a moment. He barely moved, all he did was watch television, blink, and breathe. Even Michael did more than that.

"Did I do something?" Michael asked, and Brady shrugged.

"Do you want the truth?" Brady replied, turning his head to face Michael.

Michael nodded, "I asked for a reason."

Brady took a moment before speaking. He then turned to Michael, having a blank expression.

"I don't like the idea of Luke and you being a... thing. I guess that's what it is. I don't know," he shook his head. "I know I don't own you or anything, or even him. It just makes me uncomfortable."

"Yeah," Michael sighed. "I was sure that would happen, and I understand completely. Luke and I aren't even a couple for that reason. Please, dude, don't stress yourself."

Brady showed Michael a confused look.

"You aren't together?"

Michael giggled. "We were together earlier, but not as a couple. As much as I want to rub it in your face that we are friends, I would be lying if I said I stole your boyfriend."

"Can I ask why?" Brady asked.

Michael playfully rolled his eyes at the question. "Because we aren't dating, isn't that obvious?"

Brady swats his brother, barely hurting him, but enough for Michael to whine. "I don't like you," Brady muttered. Michael raised an eyebrow, and Brady continued. "Currently as much as I normally do."

"Thank you," Michael happily sighed, showing him a smile. "But, he doesn't want to be together. I may be a meanie beanie sometimes, but I wouldn't lie about that."

Brady giggled, shaking his head slightly. "Meanie beanie," he repeated, "now I don't like you. It's really hard to be upset with you for I-don't-remember when you say my favorite thing ever on this planet."

Michael stretched back, putting his hands behind his head while having a bright smile on his dumb face. "I know, that's why I said it. I'm just such a meanie beanie."

Brady poked Michael, causing him to bring his arms down to shield himself with a tiny giggle.

"You suck."

Michael nodded, "I know."


	18. Chapter 18

After a long walk (to Michael at least) from the bus stop to Luke's apartment, Michael needed a break. The lazy teen was more than exhausted, and he was more than ready to crawl into Luke's bed to fall asleep for the night.

It was late, and Michael's bedtime had suddenly come as soon as possible. He swore to see Luke wasn't worth the little drive and the small walks. He couldn't have told Luke no to coming over, though. Actually, he could never tell Luke no. The man was too irresistible.

The teen headed up to Luke's apartment and walked straight inside. He knew Luke never locked the door anyways, there was barely any reason to be polite and knock on the door.

"Luke," Michael called out, closing the door behind him. The teen walked to the couch, plopping his body down as the older responded.

"Mike?"

"Nah," he replied, "a robber. I came to steal your couch, but now it looks like shit."

Luke laughed small and stepped out of the bedroom to give Michael a sarcastic look. "That is a very nice couch, excuse you. Be kind to it, that's my best friend." Once he finished speaking, he walked back into the room, disappearing from Michael's sight.

"Your best friend is ugly, man, I'm sorry about that," Michael laughed. Even though Luke was in another room, Michael could still hear Luke's eyes rolling at him, yes, he heard that.

"Not ugly, she is very pretty if you'd ask me."

Michael stood up from the couch and walked down the hall. He stopped once he reached Luke's bedroom, he peeked in to see the older packing. It was more like shoving random things into a duffel bag, but it was obvious to the teen that he was being prepared to go someplace.

"Eh," he shrugged, "she's okay."

Luke chuckled, "Thank you, that's better."

"Yeah," Michael hummed, "I know. But can I ask, what are you packing for? I hope you didn't call me over to help you."

Luke shook his head, struggling to zip the bag closed. Once he did, he put the strap over his shoulder, looking up at Michael. "No, I didn't think it would even take me that long to pack. I called you here because I'm going to take you out on a date. I thought tonight would be the perfect night to make it feel like our last."

Michael crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the doorframe. "What a disappointment, it's late. Who goes on a date this late? Also, don't you have to be dating to go on one of those?"

"Not really," Luke shook his head. "If anything you should go on dates when you're dating, but you don't have to be dating to go on dates. That's rules, and I don't go by rules." Luke stepped up to Michael, attempting to show his dominance by their height difference.

Michael scoffed, immediately bringing Luke in defeat. "I'm so sorry that your life is this sad," Michael apologized with a soft sigh. "But let's go anyways." The younger turned around as his arms dropped to his sides, then walked down the hall and into the living room.

Luke stepped in front of Michael to lead the two. He opened the door for Michael to step outside first, and then yet again guided the two. He headed up the stairs, and as soon as Michael noticed, the younger stopped.

"Luke."

The older turned around, "Yeah?"

"That's up," Michael informed him.

Luke nodded his head, then turned around to continue. Michael followed after, now confused on if the two were going on a date or jumping off a building. Once they were on the roof, Luke settled down in a corner and set down the duffel bag all while Michael observed.

"Luke what are-"

"Shut up."

Michael nodded his head and continued to watch. Luke already had one candle set down and lit, then was currently pulling out a sleeping bag. Luke struggled with it, but to be fair the sleeping bag did seem to be bigger than him and already had pillows tucked into it. Michael went by his side and helped hold down the bag that rose the more Luke tugged it out, and then helped lay it down evenly on the ground.

"Now what?" Michael asked, stood straight, and then looked over at Luke.

Luke frowned, looking down at the floor. "I don't really know," he murmured, "I thought this would seem a lot nicer. Just lay down, get cozy." Luke looked over at Michael, showing him a cheeky smile.

"Alright," he hummed and crawled into the sleeping bag, tucking himself in the corner. "Join me."

Luke kneeled down and crawled in, zipping it closed. He stopped being restless at the point where he rested his head down and faced Michael. His chest was on Michael's side, seeing the younger was focusing on the beautiful, dark, sky.

Michael loved the beautiful sky. The stars lit up the night, and the air was refreshing. While Michael couldn't look away from the stars, Luke couldn't look away from Michael.


	19. Chapter 19

Michael sat on top of the bottom bunk of their room, a laptop placed on his legs as he typed away on it. That's when Michael felt content, at the point he was unbothered by people and doing whatever he wanted. It wasn't long before he was interrupted.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Michael's phone vibrated next to his leg, easily catching his attention.

**Brady**  
Mom wants you in the kitchen

Michael unlocked his phone to reply to the message but soon received another.

**Brady**  
or just out of your room either way

Without a reply, Michael took his laptop from his lap to be placed beside him, took off his headphones, and then headed out of the room when closing the door behind him. Michael walked down the hall, and finally into the living room.

Brady sat in a recliner cozily, tucked under a blanket while texting away on his smartphone. The way his mother didn't seem to be mad at him confused him. He was already mentally listing the things he had done wrong the current week.

"Now that I'm out of my room, can I go back now?" he asked, looking over at their mother.

"No," she sternly replied, immediately catching both of their attention, even if it wasn't needed. "Sit down."

Michael shuffled at his current spot, feeling anxious at her tone. She wasn't harsh, but yet she didn't seem too happy at the same time. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all," she replied. "Just sit down, Mike. I want to talk. To my two boys."

Michael sat down on the couch beside her, "Do you ever wish you had more kids?" he asked.

She shook her head, "You both make me wish I never had kids," she replied.

That easily caught Brady's attention, both finding out by his overdramatic gasp. "I'm hurt." The boy sat up in the chair, pouting.

The truth wasn't made for him.

"You'll get over it," Michael scoffed, already having enough of his annoying twin. He swore sometimes Brady spoke just to annoy him, and sometimes he was actually right. "Don't act all innocent like you're the favorite."

Brady sat up, squirming in the chair as he tried to think of something to say. "Well at least-"

"Stop talking, boys," their mother interrupted. She waited for a moment for the boys to speak but happily received nothing from the twins.

She couldn't be more thankful for that. She loved her boys, but sometimes they needed to stop talking and never speak again.

"I talked to Luke."

Those simple words caught both of their attention, probably easier than it should've. She waited for one of them to speak, but she heard nothing. It was such a confusing pause, and awkward too.

Maybe it was the fact that teenage boys are awkward, or maybe just the whole Clifford family.

"You were supposed to continue," Michael was the first one to say anything, breaking their silence. "Was he cute?"

She started to nod, then changed her mind, "That isn't the point. You were to ask what we talked about."

Brady shrugged his shoulders. "I heard that's rude."

"He's right. That's what you always taught us," Michael added.

"The one time I want you two to ask questions you don't," she sighed. Before Michael or Brady could speak up, she quickly looked over at them

"Pretty much, yeah," Michael shrugged his shoulders, and Brady agreed.

"That's how it works, mom."

She sighed, and then continued, "Luke and I discussed that he isn't to talk to the two of you."

"Why?" Brady asked. He didn't even talk to Luke anymore, he was just curious. It almost made him want to talk to him again just so he could feel rebellious.

"He's too old for you boys, and your father and I just want what's best for you two. Luke isn't the best."

Michael was left speechless, and Brady was trying to think of which question he should ask first.

"I thought you liked him?" The youngest spoke up, and his mother nodded.

"We did, but he's started to cause trouble. So... we just ended it. No more texts or calls, he promised me that he wouldn't contact either of you and I believe him. He's a young, trustable, man.

"Yeah," Michael nodded, "he is."

 


	20. Chapter 20

A boring weekend. That's how the twins were living without Luke. Brady was already over the ex, and Michael missed him like crazy. Even though he knew the man wasn't allowed to contact him, he still tried everything and always received nothing in return. He tried not to mourn over it, though, Luke was just a guy. A guy he had to get over.

Michael rested on the couch, his body sprawled out across it. He had a blanket covering his cold body, and his eyes on his phone. Brady was on the other side of the couch, having his lap occupied with Michael's legs and his eyes on the television.

Brady's arms were on top of Michael's legs, he was too lazy to fight anymore. He would rather not get kicked in the face today. He was too sad to get kicked in the face.

Michael's phone fell loose from his hands, slapping him in the face. He whined at the hit, his phone only causing momentarily pain to his nose. He sighed deeply, then took his phone off his face.

"That's it, I've had enough of life," Michael said. He swung his legs off the couch, bringing him to stand. "Wanna go to Cal's?" Michael asked, looking over at his twin.

Instead of replying, Brady nodded his head and stood up. Michael was the first one to walk towards the door with Brady following behind him. They stopped once they reached the door so Michael could put his shoes on, but Brady was too lazy to do that. Instead, he opened the door and stepped outside, waiting for Michael.

Once Michael followed after, he passed Brady, which his twin rolled his eyes at.

"Asshole," Brady muttered, closing the door behind the two.

Michael turned around, "What?"

Brady had shaken his head as if to tell his brother it was nothing. Michael received the message and turned around, leading the two yet again.

Just like a trail of baby ducks following one after another, the two crossed the street, went up the sidewalk, and then ended up at the front door of Calum's house.

Being Michael, the youngest twin stepped inside and walked straight to Calum's room.

There was Calum, laying in bed while texting. Michael was surprised Calum had more friends than them. Michael closed the door behind them to give the two privacy, making sure it shut behind the two whom recently walked in.

Brady was the first to walk further into the room and stepped onto the bed. "Hey, baby," he hummed, joining by his side under the covers. Calum put his phone away and wrapped his arms around Brady as Brady cuddled to his side.

All Michael could do was watch the two, a bit shocked and confused. He didn't know if he should say something or leave. Were the two just really close?

"Hey," Brady hummed, holding onto Calum as tight as he could. Calum returned the tight grip, bringing Brady into many giggles.

To ignore being annoying or rude, Michael pulled out his phone, nervously trying to find something to do. Very, very, nervously.

Brady dug his nose to the crook of Calum's neck until the younger pulled him away. "You're too gay," Calum muttered, sitting up. He rested his back to the headboard as Michael leaned his head to Calum's side.

"You're my boyfriend, I'm allowed to be gay," Michael retorted, and Calum scoffed.

Michael's eyes looked up from his phone up to the two, who he now knew as a couple, and cocked his head to the side. The two could feel his eyes on them, and that's why Michael decided to say something.

"Boyfriend?"

Brady nodded his head.

"My boyfriend Calum."

Michael felt like most of his life started to be around Brady and Calum. His best friend and his twin, leaving Michael to be the lonely third wheel. It was something he hated, but it happens to everyone at some point in their life.

For Michael, it was always like that until he kept the person that made him his happiest.


	21. Epilogue

At nineteen, Calum and Brady were engaged. Tonight was a night to celebrate. The two decided on throwing an engagement party for what felt like everyone in the small town to Michael. It was so many people, and Michael could barely handle it.

After the couple announced their engagement and speeches were said, Michael had to get out without leaving. He was tired of being told congratulations, anyways, it was too hard to explain that he wasn't Brady.

Currently, Michael stood outside in the front yard, standing in a group of very super mature adult friends. They were all talking about the engagement, each friend having a small conversation.

Michael only stood there, listening to them. He wasn't actually paying attention, though, he was only standing there so he wouldn't be alone.

Before he knew it, he felt a warmness behind him, and then a raspy voice shocked him. "Three years later, and you still have a nice ass."

The voice sounded a bit familiar, but as soon as he turned around, there he was. Luke Hemmings. Michael couldn't be mad at him, it had been years sine he's seen the man. He wasn't allowed to for so long.

The younger boy reached up, giving Luke a hug. The older man held him tight as the two took a few steps away from the group of people, mostly because Michael attacked him with such a tight hug. It reminded Luke of how he used to adore the twin for the small things.

"Hello," Luke giggled, letting go of Michael.

"I've missed you," Michael sighed, squeezing Luke's arm. His hand dropped down to Luke's and intertwined their fingers absentmindedly.

"Missed you too, Mike, I haven't seen you since your mother told me we could never talk again," Luke cheered and Michael happily nodded his head.

"B and I were sixteen then, you must be like thirty now," Michael joked, finally letting go of Luke.

Luke shook his head with a small laugh. "Not even close, does your mother still hate me?"

"Oh, Lucas," Michael hummed, taking a step back. "Of course she does," he hummed, "want to go for a walk?" The younger boy held out his hand, which Luke took in his own.

"Of course," Luke said intertwining their fingers. Michael was the first to walk, guiding the two. He brought them to the sidewalk, walking down it. "Isn't it kind of rude to leave your brother's party?"

Michael looked back at the house and then Luke. "I guess, but not when you find your old crush it's probably okay. He's engaged, my turn to be a little happy."

Luke smiled. "Since I'm your old crush, can I be your new crush too?"

Michael laughed and nodded his head. "I wish you'd be my new boyfriend instead."

"I really like that," he nodded, "I hope one day you'll be my fiancé, and then my husband."

Michael stopped walking and looked up at Luke. The man still had that same beautiful, dumb, smile. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded, "I do."

"I think that's my line."

**Author's Note:**

> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/homosos)


End file.
